Super Hero All Stars: The Epic Adventure Protect the World!
by starmix03
Summary: A three-way crossover. One day, Mana and friends were walking through the humongous Hero Park. They met some mysterious new friends on their trip, which happened to be the Legendary Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. On their way with their new friends, The Selfish Trio appeared and made 100 Superstrong Jikochuus from 100 visitors! Will all 116 Super Heroes defeat them?
1. Introduction

**Super Hero All Stars: The Epic Adventure Protect the World!**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pretty Cure, Super Sentai, and Kamen Rider. All those 3 belong to Toei.

One day, a newly opened park called Hero Park is the home of all superheroes who saved the world. Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, Kenzaki Makoto, Madoka Aguri, Souma Haruto, Nitoh Kousuke, Kiryu Daigo, Ian Yorkland, Udo Nobuharu, Rippukan Souji, Amy Yuuzuki, and Utsusemimaru heard about this new theme park. Those 3 teams wants to go there. Suddenly, weird and wonderful stuff happen there.

Introduction: Hero Thunder Light

Mana: Welcome! To Super Hero All Stars the Movie! The Epic Adventure Protect the World!

Haruto: Before the movie starts, we've brought a little gift! *Shows*

This is the Hero Thunder Light. You can cheer for us with this!

Daigo: When you press this button, the light turns on.

Mana: But, there are some things that you can't do.

1. Do not stare at the light closely! You can get blind!

2. Don't go crazy with the light! You can hit others!

3. Don't spin the light too!

Haruto: If you do not have a Thunder Light, cheer for us with your heart.

Mana: Your DokiDoki heart!

Daigo: Your support will be appreciated. Oh, and if you see us in a pinch, turn on your light and support us!

Mana: That's enough. Now, Super Hero All Stars the Movie: The Epic Adventure Protect the World!

Mana, Daigo, Haruto: Is starting!

Then, the screen fades to black. And the setting changed. In the beginning, we can hear seagulls making noises.


	2. Prologue: Hero Park

"Wow!" Shouted Aida Mana a.k.a Cure Heart. "This park is so big!" "Look! There's Kamen Rider!" Said Hishikawa Rikka a.k.a Cure Diamond, pointing to the Kamen Rider area. Mana is really amazed with the giant hero park. "There's Super Sentai too!" Said Yotsuba Alice a.k.a Cure Rosetta. Kenzaki Makoto, a.k.a Cure Sword is amazed too. But she wasn't really that amazed, compared to Mana. "Calm down, Mana. People might stare at us.." Sighed Rikka. "Where should we go first, huh!?" Shouted Mana. "I don't know, up to you" Said Makoto. "That way!" Said Mana pointing to an area. "My heart can't stop racing! I'm so excited!" Mana is really excited. Suddenly, she didn't know that she steps on a banana peel and she slipped. "MANA!" Yelled Madoka Aguri a.k.a Cure Ace. :Watch out~keru!" Yelled Raquel. She accidentally bumped into a man. Suddenly, the man saved her!

The background suddenly turns white. Mana's heart races. She was saved by a stranger. Mana went up and she was trembling. She bowed to him and said "Thank You". Mana walked away. Suddenly, "Wait!" Said the man. "Who are you? Do you want to be friends? What's your name? My name is Souma Haruto, nice to meet you." Said Haruto. Mana didn't know what to say. But she has an idea. "I'm Oogai First Middle School's Student Council President, Ai-" Said Mana quickly. But, Mana can't finish her words because Rikka was covering her mouth. "Mana! Don't talk to strangers!" Whispered Rikka. "Sorry, sir. We gotta go, bye!" Said Rikka, talking to Haruto as they walk away. Haruto was confused. "What a cute girl" Said Haruto, smiling.


	3. Chapter 1: Trump Cards and Dinosaurs

Meanwhile, 5 strange-looking people showed up in this park too. "Wow... This might cost billions of Yen to build this entire park..." Said Kiryu Daigo a.k.a Kyoryu Red. Ian Yorkland, a.k.a Kyoryu Black agreed with Daigo. Mana saw the strange-looking people. And she went near those people. "Mana! Don't you dare to talk to strangers again!" Said Aguri, angrily. "Excuse me!" Said Mana. She was behind the Kyoryugers. Daigo looked back and saw Mana for the first time. "What do you want, stranger?" Said Daigo angrily. "No offence, but I thought that we are not allowed to bring guns here!" Said Mana while pointing to Daigo's Gabrevolver. "W-Wha'!? This is a fake gun! It's a toy!" Said Daigo while panicking. "Not only me brought it, them too!" Said Daigo as he showed his friends' Gabrevolver and Utchi's Gabrichanger. Mana was shocked. "Why would you bring guns!?" She shouted.

Rikka heard their conversation and tried to pull Mana away. "Can you be more polite next time!?" Said the Angry Rikka. "Pardon me, but our friend here, is too excited. So, she can't control herself. We're terribly sorry, Mister!" Said Rikka, panicking. "Ummm... It's OK, apology accepted!" Said Rippukan Souji a.k.a Kyoryu Green. Mana lets go of Rikka. "Really? Alright! I'm Oogai First Middle School's Student Council President, Aida Mana!" Said Mana quickly. Suddenly, they hear a voice. "Hey, Ai-san! We meet again!" Said Haruto with another man which suppose to be his friend. "Haruto-san! I'm Aida Mana!" Said Mana, waving to Haruto.

"You haven't met my friend, this is Nitoh Kousuke!" Said Haruto. "Nice to meet you, Kousuke-senpai!" Said Alice gently. She shook hands with Kousuke.


	4. Chapter 2: The Incident

Suddenly, the team heard a thunder noise. They think it started to rain. But, no. It was actually the Selfish Trio, Deboss Army, and Phantoms! "Is that..." Said Makoto. "No way..." Said Amy Yuuzuki a.k.a Kyoryu Pink. "Why are the Phantoms here!?" Said Haruto and Kousuke. "Mana, hurry and transform-sharu!" Said Sharuru in Lovely Commune mode, Mana's partner. "OK!" Said Mana. "Wait! You can't! There are people here!" Said Alice. "Go buck wild! Release the darkness from your heart!" Said Ira, Pell, Marmo, Regina, Leva, and Gula. They stole 100 Psyches from the visitor's hearts, except for the Cures, Kyoryugers, Haruto, and Kousuke! This means... they will make 100 Jikochuus! "JIKOCHUUUUU!" "I AM KAMEN RIDER WIZARD, THE GREATEST HERO OF ALL TIMES!" Said the Kamen Rider Wizard Jikochuu. "No way!" Shouted Haruto. _"__Really? A Monster based on me? Really!? But that is unforgivable! But if I transform, everyone will go crazy! Shall you spill the beans? You would! No! Yes! I seriously don't know! But since this is an emergency, I must do it, come on, Haruto, you can do it!"_ Said Haruto in his mind. He looked at Kousuke. "Kousuke!" SHouted Haruto. Kousuke nodded. Haruto activates his WizarDriver. Mana doesn't know what is going on.

"Henshin!" Said the 2 Riders

"Flame, Please! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!"

"Set, Open! L-I-O-N! Lion!"

In fact, Haruto and Kousuke were TRANSFORMING! His secret identity was finally revealed to become, Kamen Rider Wizard! "No way!" Said Mana. "Haruto-san is a Kamen Rider!? This... This is AWESOME!" Squealed Mana.

"Now, it's Showtime!" Said Kamen Rider Wizard, epicly.

"Now, it's Lunchtime!" Said Beast."What? Lunchtime?" Asked Aguri. Beast suddenly became embarrassed. "Don't mind about that! It's nothing!" He said quickly.

"Now's our chance! Let's do it!" Said Daigo to his teammates.

"Gaburincho, Gabutyra!  
"Gaburincho, Parasagun!"  
"Gaburincho, Stegotchi!"  
"Gaburincho, Zakutor!"  
"Gaburincho, Dricera!"  
"Gaburincho, Pteragordon!"

"Brave In!" Shouted Daigo and friends. "Kyoryu Change!" They danced to the upbeat samba music and they said "FIRE!"

"Don't tell me.." Said Makoto.

The transformation scene of the Kyoryuger occurs.

"The Fanged Brave, Kyoryu Red!"  
"The Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black!"  
"The Armored Brave, Kyoryu Blue!"  
"The Slashing Brave, Kyoryu Green!"  
"The Horned Brave, Kyoryu Pink!"  
"The Thunder Brave, Kyoryu Gold!'

"The strongest and bravest in history! Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"  
"It's gonna get wild, so stop us if you can!"

Mana stood still with her jaws open wide. "Impossible... Haruto-san is Kamen Rider Wizard and Daigo-san and friends are Super Sentai..." Said Mana. "I can't take it anymore! Everyone!" "OK!" Said Rikka, Alice, Makoto, and Aguri.

"Sharuru!"

"Precure, Love Link!"  
"L-O-V-E!"

"Precure, Dress Up!"  
"Kyupirappa~!"

Kyoryu Red and Wizard didn't know what just happened with them, and just stood still

The transformation scene of the Doki Doki Cures occur, split screen.

"Overflowing Love, Cure Heart!"  
"The Light of Wisdom, Cure Diamond!"  
"Sunshine Warmth, Cure Rosetta!"  
"The Blade of Courage, Cure Sword!"  
"The Trump Card of Love, Cure Ace!"

"Let us hear the Heartbeat of Love, Doki Doki Precure!"

"Oh poor Kamen Rider Statue that losts his heart, I, Cure Heart, will make your heart race one more time!"

"MANA IS A PRECURE!?" Said Wizard reacting so badly that it could make him freak out. "No way!" Shouted Kyoryu Red. "Surprise! Nice to meet you, Kamen Rider Wizard and Kyoryu Red! I am a Precure!" Said Cure Heart.


	5. Chapter 3: Unexpected Comebacks

Meanwhile...

"What's that?" Said an unknown voice. "Don't tell me..." Said another unknown female voice. "We gotta look!" Said a male voice. Nine people ran to the battle position. "Is that... Super Sentai!?" Finally, the first male voice's face was shown, it was actually Sakurada Hiromu a.k.a Red Buster! "We have no time watching this scene, but let's do it!" Said Hiromu. Hiromu, Ryuuji, and Yoko activates their Morphin Brace and J. Stag activates his Morphin Blaster and Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune, and Hyde actvates their Tensouders and... Transform!

"Let's Morphin!"

"Gotcha"  
"Change Card, Tensou!"

"Red Buster!"  
"Blue Buster!"  
"Yellow Buster!'  
"Stag Buster!"  
"Skick Power of Storm! Gosei Red!"  
"Skick Power of Breeze! Gosei Pink!"  
"Landick Power of Stone! Gosei Black!"  
"Landick Power of Sprouting! Gosei Yellow!"  
"Seaick Power of Surging Waves! Gosei Blue!"

"Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters!"  
"Protecting the Planet is an angel's duty, Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"

"Busters, Angels! Ready? GO!"

Suddenly, the Busters stopped immediately. "Woah... Is that a MegaZord?" Asked Red Buster looking at the Jikochuu. "It's actually not a MegaZord.. I don't know what's the name though." Said Blue Buster. "What the, a Kamen Rider Wizard Monster? You're kidding, right!" Said Yellow Buster. "Hurry, we don't want to waste time and look at that!" Said Gosei Pink. The Busters and Goseigers ran to the battle place.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the battle, the Jikochuu spits out fire. The Cures were scared if they got burnt. Suddenly...

Rosetta suddenly shouts out "Love Heart Arrow!" And sets her Lovie in the weapon

"Pretty Cure, Rosetta Reflection!"

"Rosetta! Thank you!" Said Diamond. "No problem" Said Rosetta.

The Jikochuu was mad. He turned bigger. "YIKES!" Shouted Kyoryu Red. "Nossan, Amy, Let's do this!" He continued.

Now, Kyoryu Red, Blue, and Pink throw their Beast Batteries to their ZyuDenRyu, Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera.

"KYORYUZIN!"

"Jikochuu?!" Said the Jikochuu.

"Yo, Wizard! Play On!" Said Kyoryu Red.

"Jikochuuuuuuu!"

The 3 Kyoryugers inserted their Gabrevolvers and starts to jump and run. "LET'S DO THIS!" Said Kyoryu Blue.

"Kyoryu Brave Finish!"

The attack was effective, it really aimed the Jikochuu. The Jikochuu froze on ice, but suddenly..

_CRACK!_

"NO WAY!" Shouted the 3 Kyoryugers.

The Jikochuu spits fire again and the Kyoryuzin was crashed. The Kyoryugers screamed and went back to land.

"That was an Epic Fail..." Said Kyoryu Pink.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What the!?" Said a man named Kisaragi Gentaro a.k.a Kamen Rider Fourze saw the battle. "What is it, Gentaro?" Said Hino Eiji a.k.a Kamen Rider OOO. "I think I see... Souma Haruto!?" Continued Gentaro. "Who? Oh! You mean the Wizard Guy!?" Said Hidari Shotaro a.k.a The Left Side of Kamen Rider W. But Gentaro just ran, and the rest followed him. "Eiji, Ryusei, everyone!" Shouted Gentaro. His friends nodded.

Gentaro, Ryusei, Eiji, Shintaro, Shotaro, Philip, and Ryu prepares their henshin belts. Gentaro activates his Astro Switches, Eiji and Shintaro activates their Medals, and Philip, Shotaro, and Ryu activates their Gaia Memories.

"Cyclone, Joker!"  
"Accel!"  
"Meteor, Ready!"  
"3, 2, 1..."

"HENSHIN!" Said the 7 Riders. At the same time, all drivers makes the noise

"Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!"  
"CycloneJoker!"  
"Accel!"

Then, Philip falls down to the ground. "Fourze," said W as Philip. Fourze glanced at W. "Please take care of my body" Said W. "OK, Philip. Now let's go!" Said Fourze as he carried Philip's "dead" body. And they all ran.

Now, the 6 Riders are at the battle zone. "HARUTO!" Yelled Fourze. "Gentaro! But how did you-" Said Wizard. Accel interrupted. "Shut up you, now let's FIGHT!" He shouted.

Wizard changed into Water Style.  
"Water, Please! Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui-Sui!"

"Why are they so hard to defeat!?" Shouted Kyoryu Gold as he punches the Jikochuu. "NOT HURT!" Shouted the Jikochuu. And the Jikochuu transforms into Hurricane Style. "Hurricane, Please! Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu!" Said the WizarDriver in the Jikochuu. Wizard changed back into Flame Style. "It's OK, leave this to me!" Said Wizard.

He puts on his Kick Strike Ring and scans it on the WizarDriver.  
"Chou Ii ne! Kick Strike, Saikooo!"

Wizard takes action, but suddenly, the Jikochuu powerfully punches Wizard, Wizard was badly hurt. "Wizard! Are you okay?" Said Heart because she was worried. Wizard went up. "Utchi-kun was right, this 'me-based' monster is totally unbeatable" Said Wizard. Suddenly...

"Guys!" Shouted Red Buster from faraway. "Sorry we're late!" Said Stag Buster. Kyoryu Red was surprised to the Go-Busters return. "HIROMU!" Shouted Kyoryu Red. "Hey, King. What's Up?" Said Blue Buster. He brofisted Blue Buster. But suddenly, "LOOK OUT!" Yelled Yellow Buster and Gosei Black to all the Heroes. the Jikochuu punched the heroes. "AAAHHH!" Yelled the 28 Heroes. Everyone was lying down the ground. Ace groaned. "If this monster is hard to defeat, who will save us now...?" Said Ace. Now, the Jikochuu was about to squash the heroes with it's foot. "Jiko..." Said the Jikochuu.

But suddenly, someone interrupted the scene. "STOP!" It was revealed, he was actually Captain Marvelous a.k.a Gokai Red! "Eeeeh!? A pirate!?" Exclaimed Heart. "H-How would a pirate save us?" Asked Diamond. Marvelous looked at the Heroes and chuckled while smirking. He and his teammates took out their Mobirates (Gokai Cellular for Gai), and set their Gokaiger Ranger Keys.

"Gokai Change!"

GOOKAIGEERR!

"Gokai Red!"  
"Gokai Blue!"  
"Gokai Yellow!"  
"Gokai Green!"  
"Gokai Pink!"  
"Gokai Silver!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Kaizoku Sentai... Gokaiger!?" Said Kamen Rider Beast. "Captain Marvelous-san! We weren't expecting that you would never return to Earth!" Said Kyoryu Red as he tries to hug Gokai Red. "What an Unexpected Comeback..." Said OOO and W. "You guys are..." Said Ace, trying to touch Gokai Red. But he rejected and drops her hand. "Shut up, you lady. Now, Let's put on a Show!" Said Gokai Red. But, the show didn't start yet. "Precure, Smile Charge!" Said 5 echoing female voices. "This is..." Said Kyoryu Gold

It was the Precures! They were on top of Hero Park's humongous Ferris Wheel.

"Emissary of Light, Cure Black!"  
"Emissary of Light, Cure White!"  
"Shining Life, Shiny Luminous!"  
"The Shining Golden Flower, Cure Bloom!"  
"The Radiant Silver Wings, Cure Egret!"  
"The Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"  
"The Red Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge!""  
"The Bursting scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade!"  
"The Green Earth of Tranquility, Cure Mint!"  
"The Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!"  
"The Blue Rose is the Symbol of Secrets, Milky Rose!"  
"Freshly Picked, Cure Peach!"  
"Freshly Gathered, Cure Berry!"  
"Freshly Harvested, Cure Pine!"  
"Freshly Ripened, Cure Passion!"  
"The Flower that blooms in the Land, Cure Blossom!"  
"The Flower that sways in the Ocean Breeze, Cure Marine!"  
"The Flower that bathes in the sunlight, Cure Sunshine!"  
"The Flower that gleams in the moon, Cure Moonlight!"  
"Playing the Wild Rhythm, Cure Melody!"  
"Playing the Tranquil Melody, Cure Rhythm!"  
"Strumming the Soul's Tune, Cure Beat!"  
"Strumming the Goddess' Tune, Cure Muse!"  
"The Sparkling Light of the Future, Cure Happy!"  
"The Brilliant Sun, Hot Blooded Power, Cure Sunny!"  
"Glittering, Rock Paper Scissors, Cure Peace!"  
"Intense Courage, a Straight Up Bout! Cure March!"  
"The Snow, Falling and Gathering, Cure Beauty!"

"Everyone..." Said Cure Heart.

"Overflowing Love, Cure Heart!"  
"The Light of Wisdom, Cure Diamond!"  
"Sunshine Warmth, Cure Rosetta!"  
"The Blade of Courage, Cure Sword!"  
"The Trump Card of Love, Cure Ace!"

"Big Gathering! We are Pretty Cure All Stars!"

"Pretty Cure!?" Said Gokai Red. "Wow... There's alot of Pretty Cure now..." Said Beast.


	6. Chapter 4: More Riders and Rangers

"Now's our chance, everyone!" Said Cure Happy to the Smile Cures.

"Pegasus, Lend us Your Power!"

"Princess Happy!"  
"Princess Sunny!"  
"Princess Peace!"  
"Princess March!"  
"Princess Beauty!"

"Precure, Princess Form!"

Then, they started to do Rainbow Burst.

"Deliver, the Light of Hope!"  
"Fly into the Future!"

"Precure, Rainbow Burst!"

Then, a Pegasus came out! It actually defeated the Wizard Jikochuu!

"Love Love Loooooove!" Said the Wizard Jikochuu. And he is purified.

The 3 Rider Teams and the 3 Super Sentai Teams were amazed with the attack. Princess Happy and friends went back to their normal Cure Forms. "Hey..." Said Red Buster. Cure Happy ignored him. "Later, please. We have a serious thing here." Said Happy, strictly. "We still have 99 more Jikochuus to defeat, and we're done." She continued. Suddenly, all the Precure, The 3 Rider Teams, and the 3 Sentai teams saw something. It's the Goseigers with their previous teams, with Kamen Rider W and his previous teams too! "Shotaro!? Philip!?" Said OOO. "Alata!?" Said Gokai Red.

All those teams jumped down a building. "Rangers, let's go!" Said Kyoryu Red. All the Super Sentais, from Dekaranger to Kyoryuger made a big, big circle. Kyoryu Red was at the center of the circle. "Super Sentai," Said Kyoryu Red. "POWER UP!" Said all the Super Sentais. Then, a huge fireball came out of the circle and it goes up to space, making a huge fireball attack for all the Sentais. The fireball expanded bigger, and soon aimed at the 99th Jikochuu. "Super Sentai, ULTRA FIREBALL BLAST!" Said All the Sentais. The fireball was fast as the speed of light! It quickly aimed at the 99th Jikochuu and suddenly... "Love Love Loooove!" Said the purified Jikochuu, and it vanished. "_Take that, monster" _Said Kyoryu Red in his mind. Now to purify the 98th Jikochuu, the Sentais and the Precures gave the Riders a chance.

Each Kamen Rider from every season rides their motorcycles. Like the Sentais, they also form a huge circle. And Wizard is also in the center. They all raised their hand in the air. "Kamen Rider" Said Wizard. "Let's Go!" Said the previous 8 teams. And, crystal balls came out from their hands and the balls fly up in the sky. The balls compile into one huge one. "Kamen Rider..." Said Wizard. "DRAGON SHOOT!" Said all the Riders. The attack worked, and Jikochuu no. 98 is purified. "We still need 97 more to go..." Said Kamen Rider Fourze. "Hahahaha! Just hurry and give up already!" Said a Phantom. "Steal! The Super Heroes' Powers!" Said Ira. Suddenly, all the Riders, Sentais, and Cures' transformation devices plus, the Precures' fairies has been stolen by all the villains! "Wait! What are you doing!?" Said Heart. "I will never return these!" Said Ira. "HEART!" Yelled Sharuru. "SHARURU!" Yelled Heart.


	7. Chapter 5: Gone for Good

And, all the Riders, Sentais, and Cures are back to their civilian forms. Mana was out of sight and she kneeled down, sitting on the ground, crying. Haruto felt poor to Mana, so he comforted her. He pats Mana's back. "It's OK" He said softly. He hugged Mana and Mana's heart felt very nervous. Many of them felt sad because they couldn't transform anymore. Especially for the Max Heart, Splash Star, HeartCatch, Suite, and Doki Doki Cures, they need their partners to transform. "We'll think a solution later, Mana-san" Said Haruto. Mana nodded.


	8. Chapter 6: Lunch and Free Time

"Without my transformation item, I feel so uncomfortable..." Said Hanasaki Tsubomi a.k.a Cure Blossom. "Hey, where are we going to eat, huh? I'm starving." Said Hojo Hibiki a.k.a Cure Melody. "Ahoy! I found it!" Said Captain Marvelous. "Really!? Where!?" Said Hibiki without focusing on Marvelous. "There!" Said Marvelous pointing to a restaurant called 'The Imperial Garden'. He never knew that there is one of his favorite restaurant in Hero Park.

Everyone was pretty hungry. They ate alot. They reserved many tables. But the Top 2 Eaters, Hibiki and Marvelous were the first ones to finish. They really loved the Steamed Dumplings so they ate around 10 of them.

Meanwhile, in another table, Mana asked Haruto. "Haruto-san..." Said Mana. "What is it, Mana?" Replied Haruto. "Are you sure it's OK without Sharuru?" Said Mana. "You mean that pink rabbit thingy? I don't know.." Said Haruto. Mana's face is still down. Haruto felt really poor of Mana.

* * *

After eating, The Sentais, Riders, and the Cures go to a weird ride called 'The Mysterious Forest' The Smile and Suite Cures hang out with the Go-Busters, Gokaigers, and the previous 2 Kamen Rider teams (Fourze and OOO). "It's so quiet here..." Said Kise Yayoi a.k.a Cure Peace. "But it's super awesome that I'm hanging out with Kamen Rider and Super Sentai!" Yayoi squealed. "Relax, Yayoi-san." Said Aoki Reika a.k.a Cure Beauty. "Hey," Said Midorikawa Nao a.k.a Cure March. "Umm.. Mister, do you originate from this planet?" Said Nao. She was talking to Marvelous. "No we're not" Said Marvelous, looking at Nao. "Why'd you ask?"

"Because pirates usually doesn't originate from Earth, right?" Said Reika. "Yess..." Said Marvelous slowly, staring at Reika. _She's so smart! She must be one of my crew! _Said Marvelous in his mind. Marvelous can't take his eyes off Reika. He thinks that she's so beautiful. Meanwhile, the Suite Cures heard their conservation. "Hi, pirate" Said Minamino Kanade a.k.a Cure Rhythm. Marvelous waves his hand. "Then where did you come from?" Said Kurokawa Ellen a.k.a Cure Beat. "We pirates, are from space" Said Ahim de Famille a.k.a Gokai Pink. "Space!? You guys are aliens!?" Said Akane. "To be honest... Yes..." Said Don Dogoier a.k.a Gokai Green. "Except for me" Said a young-looking boy named Ikari Gai a.k.a Gokai Silver. Suddenly, they heard a snap "Snap out of it!" Said Kisaragi Gentaro a.k.a Kamen Rider Fourze. The rest stared at him. "Hello" He continued. "Yo! What's your name?" Said Akane. "I just want to introduce myself. My name is Kisaragi Gentaro. I am Kamen Rider Fourze" He said. "Same like me, I am Kamen Rider OOO" Said Eiji.

Gentaro nodded. "I am a student" He said. "A what?" Said Nao. "I am a student of Amanogawa High School" He said. "How can a high schooler become a Kamen Rider!?" joked Yayoi. The rest laughed. "Dunno" Said Gentaro.

* * *

Hiromu and Miyuki are behind the Gokaigers, Gentaro and Eiji, Miyuki's teammates, with the Suite Cures. "Hey... Are you the red spy from before?" Said Miyuki. "Yes" Said Hiromu. "Well then, I'm Hoshizora Miyuki or Cure Happy" Said Miyuki happily. "I'm Sakurada Hiromu, or Red Buster." Said Hiromu. "Nice to meet you" Said Miyuki and Hiromu at the same time. They shook hands and they talk about some stuff. "What does Precure usually do?" Said Hiromu. "Umm... I am actually a Legendary Warrior of Marchenland, and I protect Marchenland from the evil Pierrot." Said Miyuki. "Marchenland? What's that?" Asked Hiromu. "Oh, that's a country of Fairy Tales." Said Miyuki. "What about you, Hiromu-san?"

"Me? Oh. I did the same thing like you but I fight Messiah, an evil emperor." Said Hiromu. "Does your team have 5 people, and are you the leader?" Asked Miyuki. "Yes, and yes" Said Hiromu smiling. Suddenly... "Buck, buck, buck" A chicken noise was heard. Hiromu immediately freezes, then he screams. Hiromu was really frightened so he hid behind Miyuki. Miyuki's face got really red and lets go Hiromu. "You coward, it's only a chicken!" Said Miyuki angrily. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you afraid of chickens, huh?" Said Miyuki. Hiromu didn't answer. Suddenly, a red robot, which is Hiromu's Buddy Roid named Cheeda Nick appeared. "Whoa!" Exclaimed Miyuki. "I can explain" Said Nick. "Long time ago, when Hiromu-san was a kid, he played hide-and-seek with me. I was it, and Hiromu-san hid himself inside a chicken coop. And he got attacked by chickens inside the coop. And he proclaimed that he has a deep fear of chickens. Especially eating one." Said Nick in is robotic voice. "Gosh, Hiromu-san. It's your fault you hid yourself inside a coop!" Said Miyuki. "Because I thought there were no chickens inside" Said Hiromu. "Speaking of that, where's Daigo-san and the rest?" Said Hiromu. "And Mana and Haruto's gone too..." Said Miyuki.


	9. Chapter 7: Something Suspicious

Meanwhile, The Doki Doki Cures, the Kyoryugers, Haruto, and Kousuke were in another land called Rider Park. The land is all related to all Kamen Rider seasons from the first (Ichigo) to the current (Wizard) "Wow... I'm everywhere... Said Haruto. "You're pretty famous, are you?" Said Mana. "Yeah... But they don't know the true identity of Kamen Rider Wizard... and Beast." Said Haruto. "Oh... I see" Said Mana. "If only I can get my Sharuru back... I can fight the Jikochuus" Said Mana. "Don't be sad, I hate to see you like that" Said Haruto. "Seriously?" Said Mana. Haruto nodded. "Of course we do" Said Makoto, taking off her glasses. She is wearing the same disguise like in Episode 8. Haruto was shocked to see her. The nerdy, purple haired girl is actually one of Haruto's favorite singers, Kenzaki Makoto! Haruto was really shocked and he quickly stand in front of her and bowed. "Makoto-sama" He said. "Don't call me that, I'm not a princess" Said Makoto.

* * *

Then, all the heroes gathered again. Then, there was an announcement on P.A. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Hero Park is closing for the day. We hope to see you soon"

Everyone heard it. "Well, that's about it! We'll meet here again tomorrow! Whoever's going to the hotel, come with me!" Said Haruto. "See you guys tomorrow!" Said Mana. Everyone walked away.

But Rikka saw someone acting weird. Rikka ran to the guy. "What happened?" She asked. But the guy just ignored her. "Rikka, what just happened? Why did the guy push you away?" Asked Madoka. "I- I don't know..." she replied speechlessly.

"THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG HAPPENING HERE!"


	10. Chapter 8: New Friends

The next morning, Hero Park opened again. In fact, it was revealed that there was a Hotel Resort near the Park. It is called Hero Park Resort. There are 2 hotels, Hero Hotel and Thunder Star Hotel. Some of the heroes stayed in the hotel. Some people dipped into water for a swim, some went to a club, some jogged on the very peaceful jogging track, and some went to the diner for some breakfast.

All the Cures, Riders, and Sentais gather again. "We meet again, Haruto-san" Said Mana. "Yes" Said Haruto. Then, the Kyoryugers, Fourze, Go-Busters, and Smile Cures came. "Hey! Sorry we're late" Said Hiromu. "You're tad late" Said Rikka. "YO!" Said a voice from above. "Huh? What's that?" Said Yayoi. "IT'S A PIRATE SHIP!" Shouted Miyuki. In fact, it was the Gokai Galleon! The giant anchor landed, making a big mess on the park. The 6 pirates went down the ship. "Marvelous-san! Thank God you're here" Said Daigo. And, the Suite and HeartCatch Cures catched up. But, Hibiki accidentally tripped on a plastic bottle and she nearly fell down! Marvelous saw that scene and quickly ran to her and... caught her! Hibiki gets up. "Are you okay?" Said Marvelous. Hibiki blushed. She walked away. But, Marvelous held her shoulder. "Wait! Don't just leave like that. What's your name?" Said Marvelous in a kind way. Hibiki turned around. She stares at Marvelous. "Hibiki." "My name is Hojo Hibiki"

"I'm Captain Marvelous, a pirate from space" "Thanks for saving me, Mr. Captain" Said Hibiki. "Woah, Captain is not my first name. It's Marvelous. Call me Marvelous" "OK, Marvelous-san" Said Hibiki. "Hey, who's that you're talking to?" Said Joe. "My girlfriend" Said Marvelous, with a evil-like smile. "WHAT!? Um... No! We are best friends! Right, Marvelous-san!?" Said Hibiki panicking. "Hibiki! Hurry up~!" Said Shirabe Ako a.k.a Cure Muse. "Catch you later, Marvelous-san" Said Hibiki as she runs away. _She's so cute._ Said Marvelous in his mind.

Meanwhile, the HeartCatch Precures were walking down the park. "Hey, Tsubomi. Have you ever watched Super Sentai? It's awesome!" Said Kurumi Erika a.k.a Cure Marine. "Umm... No, I never. I never been real fond of that" Said Hanasaki Tsubomi a.k.a Cure Blossom. "Oh come on! You shall do it!" Said Erika. "Whoa!" Said Myoudouin Itsuki a.k.a Cure Sunshine. "What in the world is that!?" She said. It was a giant ferris wheel. "Want to ride it?" Said Tsukikage Yuri a.k.a Cure Moonlight. "S-Sure!" Said Tsubomi happily, then she ran. Erika and the rest catched up. But suddenly... Tsubomi bumped someone and she fell down.

"YIKES! Tsubomi! Are you okay!?" Shouted Erika. But the person who did it went to her and the guy panicked. "Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry!" Said the young boy. The boy grabbed Tsubomi's hand and lifted her up. "Thanks" Said Tsubomi sofly. "Wait a minute! I think I know you! Are you that Precure named Cure Blossom!?" Said the boy named Alata a.k.a Gosei Red. Tsubomi was shocked. "Don't get over with it!" Said Tsubomi panicking. "Hey! It's OK! I'm a Super Sentai, I'm Alata, or Gosei Red!" Said Alata. "What did you say!?" Interrupted Erika. "You're... A SUPER SENTAI!?" She shouted. "Y-Yes!" Said Alata.

"Hey, Alata! Who're you talking to?" Said Eri a.k.a Gosei Pink. "Gotta go, Cure Blossom! See you around!" Said Alata as he ran away. Tsubomi smiled.

* * *

Back in Rider Park, Mana starts to complain. "Hey, can we stop somewhere? I'm so thirsty!". "Not until there is a restaurant or something..." Said Udo Nobuharu a.k.a Kyoryu Blue. Mana bends her legs while panting. "Why is the restaurant so far?" Groaned Mana. "Umm... It's actually over there" Said Ian pointing to a restaurant called 'Fourze Cafe'. "I found paradise!" Mana ran to the cafe and quickly went in. The rest caught up with her.

In the cafe, Mana can smell lots of things. But she knew, this cafe was based on Kamen Rider Fourze. The background is all spacey, it's like we're in space! There is the Milky Way, Andromeda Galaxy, and more. And, the menu has unique names, Mana ordered 'Astro Fish and Chips' Minutes later, the food came and Mana is very excited to eat it. "Itadakimasu~!" Said Mana. She took a big bite on the fish. Rikka, Alice, Makoto, and Aguri digged in too, they were also hungry.

Now, the park was closing for the day. Everyone was still clueless what should they do to return their henshin items. Soon, Ian checked his GPS. He was searching where did the Selfish Trio hid their henshin items. Soon.. "Beep! Beep! Beep!" A red dot on the screen! Ian checked the location, it says "Trump Kingdom". "WHAAAT!?" Shouted Ian. All of them went to him (Not all, the characters below Doki Doki, Kyoryuger, and Wizard went already, some stayed at the hotel). "What is it, Ian?" Said Utsusemimaru a.k.a Kyoryu Gold. "WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?" Shouted Ian. "Wait, what!? Trump Kingdom!?" Shouted Utchi. "Where the hell is that!?" Ian said. Makoto heard Utchi and quickly took Ian's GPS. "Gimme that" She said. She checked the GPS.

"This can't be! My hometown!?" Said Makoto while looking at the Red Dot on the screen. "Wh-what did you say..? YOUR HOMETOWN!?" Shouted Ian. "Long story, Ian. But we gotta go there right now!" Said Makoto. "Now? But the park is closing!" Interrupted Rikka. "I have a plan" Said Makoto. "Leave it to me"

Makoto snapped her fingers and thousands of cards that came out of nowhere went to her. "To Trump Kingdom" She said. The cards became a Magic Carpet and Makoto and the rest went up the carpet and flew far, far away, to Trump Kingdom.


	11. Chapter 9: Mysteries and Histories

When they arrived in Trump Kingdom, Daigo asked. "Why is it so quiet here? It's dull too. Where are all the people?" Makoto heard him. "It's because King Jikochuu invades my hometown" She stepped forward, looking at her empty land. She clasped her hands. "Makopi? What are you looking at?" Said Mana. Makoto didn't reply. She said nothing. But before she said a word, she took a deep breath. "The base must be around here" Said Makoto. She ran and the rest catched up. "Hey, Kenzaki-san, wait!" Said Ian.

Makoto stopped at a door made of rock. "Makoto-san? Is this your house?" Said Alice. "No. But I believe that the base is around here" Makoto slowly pushes the door, and stepped in. The rest of the people stepped in too but suddenly... _CRACK! _"AAAAHHH!" Shouted Mana and the rest. Some of them didn't scream because they were brave. "I knew it. They were setting a booby trap!" Said Makoto. "Makopi, you're not scared!?" Said Mana. Soon, they landed. Some of them knock themselves down. Luckily, Haruto landed perfectly. And he caught Mana. "Thanks for saving me" Said Mana. "That way! The base is over there!" Said Makoto. They ran to the direction where Makoto was pointing at.

"_Welcome!_" Said a mysterious voice. "Who's there?" Said Kousuke. In fact, there was a door made of rock; and it was talking! "_Hey, I'm over here! If you want to get out of here, answer my questions first!_" Said the door. Mana and the rest stood in front of the door. "_First, what is 1+1?_" Said the door. "2!" Said Mana and the rest. "_WRONG!_" Said the door furiously. "What!?" Said Rikka. "_The answer is 11!_" Said the door. "That's stupid of you!" Said Aguri. "_Next, how do you say "I am a Super Hero. My name is..."?_" Said the door. Mana stepped forward. She knows English. "I am a Super Hero. My name is Aida Mana!" Said Mana in English, confidently. "_Eeek! Correct..._" Said the door. Mana smiled. "Nice, Mana!" Said Haruto. "_Who is the most famous magician that is born in Budapest?_" Said the door. "Harry Houdini!" Yelled Haruto quickly. "Haruto-san, how did you know?" Said Mana. "I am a magician" Said Haruto. "_Correctomondo!_" Said the door. "_One last question: What dinosaur is a carnivore, and it means 'tyrant lizard?'_" Said the door. "Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Said Daigo. "_You may now pass and I will let you continue your quest. Now, farewell_" Said the door. The door opens up and Makoto and the rest ran.

Suddenly, Souji and Nobuharu was hallucinating; they saw a ghost! "Did I just saw a ghost?" Said Souji. "Me too" Said Nobuharu as he is rubbing his eyes. "_You are seeing one right now!_" Said the ghost in their thoughts. "AAAAHHHH!" Yelled both of them while hugging each other. "Quiet! I think I saw a ghost..." Said Serious Aguri. "M-Me too..." Said Scared Rikka. Courageous Mana did saw the ghost. But she wasn't scared, so does Haruto. Calm Alice saw it too, but she remained quiet. Daigo, Ian, Amy, and Kousuke were trembling, they are really scared. "Y'know what, I think I didn't see only 1 ghost..." Said Mana in a nervous expression. "I SEE MANY OF THEM!"

"RUN!" Yelled Daigo. Everyone ran quickly. But, Amy fell down. "Amy-san!" Said Makoto. "Makopi, wait!" Said Mana. She ran and took Amy's hand. Makoto ran quickly. "Hurry! The ghosts are chasing us!" Said Souji. Everyone ran as fast as they can. "STOP! Another trap coming through!" Said Makoto. The trap was actually a bridge; but the bridge is broken. "If we fall down, we will get swallowed by the power of the Selfish Trio and we can die" Said Makoto looking down. But... The ghosts are getting closer. Makoto quickly held Mana's and Haruto's hand, and the rest did that too. "It's now or never, but the only way to escape is to jump! Ready?" Said Makoto. Everyone's reactions were different. Rikka was scared, Daigo was ready, Souji wasn't sure. Makoto stepped backward several times. She ran as fast as she can. "Wait! I'm not ready for thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss!" Yelled Rikka. In fact, Makoto already jumped. Fortunately, they landed. Rikka felt awkward after the long jump.

Makoto panted. "Makopi, are you alright?" Said Mana. Makoto nodded. "This is useless" Makoto whispered. "What?" Said Mana. Makoto showed Mana what happened. She showed her leg. "What happened?" Said Daigo. "My leg... It hurts" Said Makoto. "Oh my gosh! She has a twisted ankle!" Shouted Nobuharu. Mana, Rikka, Alice, and Aguri gasped. "Makopi!" Said Mana. "Go, go without me" Whispered Makoto. "Makoto-san, we'll never do that!" Said Amy. "Just do it! I live here and I know the directions" Said Makoto. "But what about Davi?" Said Alice. "Get her and tell her that I have a twisted ankle. Now please, just go" Said Makoto. The Kamen Riders, the Kyoryugers, Rikka, Alice, and Aguri went. But Mana didn't. "Mana? Are you coming?" Said Daigo. "Come, Makopi. Be with us. I don't want to leave you here" Said Mana.

Makoto refused. "Please, Makopi! You might not know where you are, you might get lost!" Said Mana. "Come with us" She added. Makoto smiled and held Mana's hand. She tries to stand up, but it wasn't really that painful. "Come on, Makoto-san" said Haruto.


	12. Chapter 10: Happenings

Meanwhile, back in Hero Park, things weren't getting good;

1. Takeru chopped some trees down; and the manager got mad at him

2. Hiromu and Eiji had a fight for ice cream; at the end Hibiki stole it

3. Hibiki and Marvelous were too hungry so they forced the chef to make 100.000.000 steamed dumplings for them.

4. Love became a tree hugger (She bumps into trees plenty of times), and people starts to tease her and call her 'Tree Hugger'

5. Miyuki spent 5 hours on the library; reading the entire Sherlock Holmes collection, and lots of people were waiting for her to be finished so they can read the Sherlock Holmes books.

6. Erika and Don were trying to make Joe laugh, but always failed.

7. Philip, Shotaro, and Ryu wasted their money for Kamen Rider W stuff

8. Hummy fought with Navi! It's a Bird VS Cat Knock-Off!

9. Wataru forced his friends to go to a haunted house, and it was extremely scary

10. There was a freaking food fight, Nozomi and Sosuke started it

11. Miyuki spent another 5 hours on Tarzan books, which made the people even more bored...

12. Cheeda Nick ran out of energy! Hiromu freaked out

13. Navi got real mad because Marvelous keeps on calling him "bird"

14. Tsubomi got carsick when they are having a tour with the bus.

15. Alata suddenly became allergic to flowers, the reason is unknown.

16. Hiromu saw a chicken, and he froze for hours.

17. Almost everyone was tone deaf in the Karaoke Center, everyone really hated Gentaro's singing.

18. Everyone got tricked by the Dummy Bigfoot they saw

19. Ryuuji moved too much until he got stressed

20. It's a bad day for them!

Some things happened in Trump Kingdom too,

1. Makoto battled an opponent in playing cards

2. Everyone took a break in a Tea Cafe

3. Mana was really tired

4. They reached The Secret Base


	13. Chapter 11: Unlocked Secret

"We made it!" Said Makoto happily. They ran to the Secret Base. The door was huge, it was made out of metal. Then there was a sign that says 'SECRET BASE. SELFISH TRIO ONLY' Then, besides the sign, there was a screen and you have to enter the correct code. Rikka took a deep breath and stepped forward. She entered the code. Surprisingly, it was correct. The door opens and Mana whispered, "Way to go, Rikka!" Rikka did a thumbs up to Mana without saying a word.

They tiptoed without making a noise, and checked if Ira, Pell, Marmo, Regina, Leva, or Gula was there. In fact, the 6 of them are sleeping. "Rikka! Rikka!" Whispered a voice that sounds like Raquel. Rikka tries to find the sound, and it was Raquel and the others trapped in a cage! Rikka gasped. She quickly tiptoed to Raquel. "Help! Get us out of here!" Whispered Davi. Rikka tries to find the key of the cage. It was in the wardrobe. She opened it up and found 6 keys for each cage. She quickly opened the cages and all the fairies were free! Inside the cages, there were also their transformation items. "Now, let's get out of here!" Said Daigo. They tiptoed fastly and closed the door.

"SHARURU! I'm so happy to have you back!" Said Mana. Makoto snaps and like usual, the cards return. They form a carpet and she told the cards to go back to Hero Park. "Off we go!" Said Mana.

Back in Hero Park, "Hey! I saw something!" Said Akane. The others ran to her and saw the carpet that is about to land. Then, Miyuki saw Candy and Candy quickly jumped to her. Miyuki caught her and hugged her. Then, the Smile Pact fell from the carpet and the Smile Precures caught it. "Hey! My Smile Pact!" Said Yayoi as she opens it up. The rest of the Riders, Sentais, and Cures got their transformation items too. "Not so fast!" Said a voice. "Who are you?" Said Aguri. The voice turned out to be a large, shadow monster. "Are you King Jikochuu!?" Said Makoto. "No, but I am The Shadow Demon. I steal humans' hearts and turn them into sorrow. Now look at these people, they are acting strange, right? In fact, more people are acting like this!" Said The Shadow Demon. It means that he stole more people Psyches. "No way! Why did you do this!?" Shouted Rikka.


	14. Chapter 12: Henshin! Attack! Charge!

Haruto held Rikka's shoulder. "We must do it" He said. Everyone stared at him. "Do what?" Said Aguri. "I get it" Whispered Mana. "Everyone, please prepare your transformation items. We're gonna transform" Said Mana. Everyone followed her command. "Come on, Let's Do This!" Said Haruto. And... The epicness starts...

"Henshin!" Said Kazuma, Sakuya, Hajime, and Mutsuki  
"Dual Aurora Wave!" Said Nagisa and Honoka  
"Emergency, Dekaranger!" Said Ban, Hoji, Sen-chan, Jasmine, Umeko, and Tetsu  
"Henshin!" Said Hitoshi  
"Luminous, Shining Stream!" Said Hikari  
"Maagi Magi Magiro!" Said Kai, Tsubasa, Urara, Houka, and Makito  
"Henshin!" Said Souji, Shun, and Sou  
"Dual Spiritual Power!" Said Saki and Mai  
"Boukenger, Start Up!" Said Satoru, Masumi, Souta, Natsuki, and Sakura  
"GoGo Changer, Start Up!" Said Eiji  
"Henshin!" Said Ryotaro and Yuto  
"Pretty Cure, Metamorphose!" Said Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, and Karen  
"Boil! Power of the Beasts! Beast On!" Said Jan, Ran, and Retsu  
"Echo! Howl of The Beasts! Beast On!" Said Gou  
"Sharpen, Blade of The Beast! Beast On!" Said Ken  
"Henshin!" Said Wataru and Keisuke  
"Skyrose Translate!" Said Kurumi  
"Change Soul, Set! Let's Go-On!" Said Sosuke, Renn, Saki, Hanto, Gunpei, Hiroto, and Miu  
"Henshin!" Said Tsukasa and Daiki  
"Change! Pretty Cure, Beat Up!" Said Love, Miki, Inori, and Setsuna  
"Shodophone, Ippitsu Sojo!" Said Takeru, Ryunosuke, Mako, Chiaki, and Kotoha  
"Sushi Changer, Ikkan Kenjo!" Said Genta  
"Henshin!" Said Shotaro, Philip, and Ryu  
"Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!" Said Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, and Yuri  
"Change Card, Tensou!" Said Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune, and Hyde  
"Henshin!" Said Eiji and Shintaro  
"Let's Play! Pretty Cure, Modulation!" Said Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako  
"Gokai Change!" Said Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don, Ahim, and Gai  
"Henshin!" Said Gentaro and Ryusei  
"Pretty Cure, Smile Charge!" Said Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika  
"Let's Morphin!" Said Hiromu, Ryuuji, Yoko, and J  
"Henshin!" Said Haruto and Kousuke  
"Pretty Cure, Dress Up!" Said Aguri  
"Brave In! Kyoryu Change!" Said Daigo, Ian, Nobuharu, Souji, Amy, and Utchi  
"Pretty Cure, Love Link!" Said Mana, Rikka, Alice, and Makoto

Everyone transformed and it is classified by the yearly premiere. And it's split screen, so that means that we can see them transform in once. Here's the list:

1. Futari wa Precure Max Heart, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, and Kamen Rider Blade

2. Shiny Luminous, Mahou Sentai Magiranger, and Kamen Rider Hibiki

3. Futari wa Precure Splash Star, GoGo Sentai Boukenger, and Kamen Rider Kabuto

4. Yes! Precure 5 GoGo, Juken Sentai Gekiranger, and Kamen Rider Den-O

5. Milky Rose, Engine Sentai Go-Onger, and Kamen Rider Kiva

6. Fresh Precure, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, and Kamen Rider Decade

7. HeartCatch Precure, Tensou Sentai Goseiger, and Kamen Rider W

8. Suite Precure, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider OOO

9. Smile Precure, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and Kamen Rider Fourze

10. Doki Doki! Precure, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, and Kamen Rider Wizard

"Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!"  
"Mahou Sentai Magiranger!"  
"GoGo Sentai Boukenger!"  
"Juken Sentai Gekiranger!"  
"Engine Sentai Go-Onger!"  
"Samurai Sentai Shinkenger!"  
"Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"  
"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"  
"Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters!"  
"Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"

* * *

"Kamen Rider Blade!"  
"Kamen Rider Garren!"  
"Kamen Rider Chalice!"  
"Kamen Rider Leangle!"  
"Kamen Rider Hibiki!"  
"Kamen Rider Kabuto!"  
"Kamen Rider KickHopper!"  
"Kamen Rider PunchHopper!"  
"Kamen Rider Kiva!"  
"Kamen Rider Ixa!"  
"Kamen Rider Den-O!"  
"Kamen Rider Zeronos!"  
"Kamen Rider Decade!"  
"Kamen Rider Diend!"  
"Kamen Rider W!"  
"Kamen Rider Accel!"  
"Kamen Rider OOO!"  
"Kamen Rider Birth!"  
"Kamen Rider Fourze!"  
"Kamen Rider Meteor!"  
"Kamen Rider Beast!"  
"Kamen Rider Wizard!"

* * *

"Futari wa Precure!"  
"Shiny Luminous!"  
"Futari wa Precure!"  
"Yes! Precure 5!"  
"Milky Rose!"  
"Let's Precure!"  
"HeartCatch Precure!"  
"Suite Precure!"  
"Smile Precure!"  
"Doki Doki! Precure!"

* * *

After all roll calls, all the Heroes said,

"We are... SUPER HERO ALL STARS!"

"Oh? How many are you?" Said the Sarcastic Shadow Demon. "There are..." Said Cure Heart. "116 of us!" Said all the Super Heroes. "116!? That's alot!" Said the Shadow Demon. "CHARGE!" Shouted Cure Heart. Everyone ran straightforward, aiming The Shadow Demon. Most of them took out their weapons, but Cure Melody and Gokai Red had a big idea. "Marvelous!" Said Melody, throwing her Miracle Belltier up in the air. "Hibiki!" Said Gokai Red throwing his Gokai Saber. They both switched weapons. But, Gokai Red renames Melody's Belltier:

"Let's play, Pirate Melody! Miracle Gokai Belltier!"  
Miry went inside the Belltier. Then,  
"Come out, Tone Ring! Gokai Music Rondo!"  
Melody's Module glows, and something came out, it was... A Cure Melody Ranger Key!? She already know how to use it. So,  
She inserts the Ranger Key inside the Saber, then..  
Final Waaaaave!  
"Ready?" Said Melody. Gokai Red nodded.  
"Precure Gokai Music Rondo!" A burst of Red and Pink power came out from the weapons  
"FINAL WAVE!" They shouted. The 2 powers aimed on an unpurified Jikochuu that shaped like a tree. "Love Love Loooove!" Said the purified Jikochuu. And it vanishes."Nice, Marvelous!" Said Cure Melody as they hi-fived.

Then, "Love Heart Arrow!" Said the 4 Doki Doki Precures. "Splash of Color! Love Kiss Rouge!" Said Ace.

Cure Ace takes action first, "Please Heartthrob! Ace Shot! Bang!"

Cure Sword, "Precure, Sparkle Sword!"

Cure Rosetta, "Precure, Rosetta Reflection!"

Cure Diamond, "Precure, Diamond Shower!"

And Cure Heart, "Precure Heart Shoot!"

A breaking record, 5 Jikochuus were purified in just seconds.

Again, Cure Melody and Gokai Red did a new, movie exclusive attack just for them.

They clapped their hands in the air and stomped their feet. They held each other's hands.

"Precure Gokai Passionato Pirate Harmony!"

Passionato Pirate Harmony is even more stronger than the original Passionato Harmony, so does the movie version of Passionato Harmony, Passionato Harmony Crescendo.

And the rest, they fought. The Gokaigers discovered a new Ranger Key set,

"Gokai Change!"

KYOOOORYUJAAAAA!

Soon, Kyoryu Red found out.

"Whaaaat!? How come there's two of us!?"

"Relax, man. It's me, Gokai Red!"

"Oh..."

Gokai Red summons his Gabricalibur. "Kyoryu Brave Finish!" He said. But it didn't work. The Gokaigers are now back to their normal forms. "I have a plan" said Gokai Red. He dialed "5501*" on the Mobirate.

"GOKAI GALLEON!"

"Kaizoku Gattai! Kanzen, Gokai Oh!"

The pirates are in the Mecha. "Now what?" Asked Gokai Yellow. "Use the Kyoryuger Ranger Key, Now!" Commanded Gokai Red. "Let's do this, everyone!" Said Gokai Blue.

"Ranger Key, Set!"

"Gokai KYORYUZIN!"

The Gokaigers had unlocked a new power of the Kyoryugers, the Magnificent Gokai Kyoryuzin! Kyoryu Gold saw the Kyoryuzin. "What the!?" he exclaimed. Kyoryu Red and the rest saw it too. "I knew it! It's the Gokai Kyoryuzin!" He said happily.

"Gokai Brave Finish!"

Kyoryu Red was amazed with the Gokaigers. The attack aimed on a Jikochuu. "Love Love Loooove!" And it vanishes. "Take that, Jikochuu!" Said Gokai Green and Silver happily. Gokai Red chuckled.

Everyone fought, but, the Shadow Demon wasn't even that almighty, he's pretty weak. Cure Black and Cure White did their signature jump like the one that is seen in the Precure All Stars DX Movies. But soon, they have an idea.

"Everyone, Let's combine our powers!" Said Black.

"Precure Extreme Luminario!"

"Precure Spiral Heart Splash!"

"Precure Rainbow Rose Explosion!"  
"Milky Rose Metal Blizzard!"

"Precure Love Sunshine!"  
"Precure Espoir Shower!"  
"Precure Healing Prayer!"  
"Fresh!"  
"Precure Happiness Hurricane!"

"Precure Shining Fortissimo!"  
"Precure Silver Forte Wave!"

"Precure Miracle Heart Arpeggio!"  
"Precure Fantastic Piacere!"  
"Precure Heartful Beat Lock!"  
"Precure Sparkling Shower!"

"Precure Royal Rainbow Burst!"

"Precure Lovely Force Arrow!"  
"Ace Shot! Bang!"

All their attacks became one,

"Precure Super Force Explosion!"

_BOOM! _

What a Lucky Streak. All the Precure had purified 10 Jikochuus (Since it was their 10th anniversary)

"Now, for the finishing touch!" Said Kyoryu Red. "Huh?" Said Cure Heart. Kyoryu Red activates his Beast Battery. "Wait a minute! Let us join too!" Said Wizard. Kyoryu Red was confused. "But do you have the power of the Kyoryugers?" he asked. "Leave this to us!" Said Heart and Wizard.

Heart sets a new Cure Lovie on her commune and draws a heart. Then, Wizard activated a new ring. "Kyoryuger, Please!" Said the WizarDriver. Suddenly... 2new dinosaurs appeared! They happened to be Heart and Wizard's ZyuDenRyu, Lovetyra and Magirex, which have the same species like Gabutyra, the T-Rex. Kyoryu Red was amazed.

"Brave In!" Said Kyoryu Red

"Gaburincho, Gabutyra!"

Kyoryu Red throws his Beast Battery on his ZyuDenRyu. Then, the Kyoryuzin building scene occurs.

"Kyoryuzin Mystic Trump!"

"Hey, nice name! Kyoryuzin Mystic Trump!" Commented Kyoryu Red. "Mana!" Said Sharuru. "Put the transformation Lovies in that slot~sharu!" She commanded. Mana did a thumbs up. She sets the transformation Cure Lovies on the slot. And Wizard did that to his Flame Style Wizard Ring. The 3 Heroes jumped and jogged on their bases. The Kyoryuzin did that too.

"Kyoryu Super Hero Brave Finish!"

The Kyoryuzin roared. And it releases a big orb of energy and aimed on 10 Jikochuus. All the Jikochuus vanished. Heart, Wizard, and Kyoryu Red chuckled.

The Shadow Demon got really mad. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! For that, I will destroy and swallow all light and replace them with Darkness!" Yelled the Shadow Demon.


	15. Chapter 13: Once Again, Powers Lost

Everyone was shocked to hear that. Swallow light... and replace them with darkness!? Of course, light wouldn't exist in the world anymore. The Shadow Demon starts to take action. He nearly consumed the whole world. But no, he didn't eat the world. He consumed light. And, everything was dark. Deep dark and pitch black. There wasn't any sun or moon, it was like a wicked forest. Now, there is no more light. Light has not existed anymore.

There was no light in this world anymore. The world is all pitch black, and the electricity in streets and towns were down for hours. The Sun in the Solar System moved, because of The Shadow Demon. He moved the Sun next to Uranus, which is very far from Earth. Now, everyone around the world, has no idea what to do. Especially the Super Heroes, they were clueless.

Shadow Demon stole everyone's powers, like what Ira did. Now, everyone was untransformed. "No way... Our powers are lost, again..." Said Mana.

Mana starts to get really mad, but she feels weak. "Why did you do this!? Now I can't see anything!" She said while crying. The rest heard her and starts to feel guilty. Rikka, Alice, Makoto, and Aguri too. Some didn't cry, but some are angry. "More sorrow, more sorrow! I want more sorrow so I can become stronger!" Said the Shadow Demon happily. "NO! We wouldn't lend you our sorrow! You betrayed us and you made the entire world like this! How could you!?" Yelled Daigo.

"I did this because I disliked light and I want light to die! Now, I must destroy all people on Earth!" Replied the Shadow Demon. Mana stopped crying. Again, they were surprised to hear Shadow Demon. Mana doesn't want to die, she wants to live. Live for a thousand years. Mana soon got really mad. But since the world is now pitch black, Mana remembered something, she quickly took the item out of the bag. And soon, she has an extreme idea.


	16. Chapter 14: 116 Epic Battle

What Mana took out was the **Hero Thunder Light.** She gasped and turned it on. Since the light was so strong, everyone saw the light with their own eyes. Everyone ran to her. "Mana, what's that?" Asked Makoto. Mana turned to Makoto and everyone. "Everyone, please take this out of your bags!" Commanded Mana strictly. Everyone did, and they all held one. Everyone turned it on. Sharuru got one too. "EVERYONE! Support the Super Heroes with the Hero Thunder Light!" Commanded Sharuru. Everyone in the whole world waved the light. And some allies, such as Okada Joe, Inamori Mayu, and Wise God Torin supported the Heroes too. "What!? What's happening!?" Shouted Shadow Demon.

Mana closes her eyes for a moment. "This is our power. From us, to you!" Said Mana happily while waving the light. The world is now bright, It was covered in Light of Heroes. And, a huge, huge light starts to shine all over the world.

Everyone, was transforming, again. But, it's not an ordinary one, They were transforming into their SUPER FORMS! All the 114 Heroes thanked everyone in the entire world for supporting them.

"The Sparkling Stars of The World! We are... SUPER HERO ALL STARS!"

Everyone, including the Doki Doki Precures who haven't got their own, they were all in their upgraded forms. "N-No way... You guys..." Reacted Shadow Demon. "Oh poor Shadow Demon that losts his own mind and soul, We, Super Heroes, will make your heart race one more time!" Said Super Trump Heart (My fanmade upgrade for Cure Heart).

"N-No!" Yelled the Shadow Demon. Everyone was sparkling, like a star shining through the whole Universe. "How dare you did this! Darkness will always win against Light!" He complained. For seconds, there was no noise.

But Suddenly, BOOM! There was a huge bright explosion, created by the Super Heroes thanks to the power of God. Shadow Demon was shocked and he nearly got thrown out by the explosion.

"Everyone, Let's combine our powers and bring back light!" Said Super Trump Heart. Everyone agrees.

Now, all the Super Heroes summoned their weapons and they start to do their attacks with it. All their powers combined, and it went bigger, and bigger, until it reaches the Earth's atmosphere.


	17. Chapter 15: Everyone VS Shadow Demon

"No! What are you doing!?" Yelled Shadow Demon. "I will swallow all these powers!" He continued.

"You wouldn't! We know that you wouldn't swallow all light throughout the whole Universe! Light is stronger than darkness!" Shouted Beast

"Kousuke's right, Light is even more powerful than any other thing in this world!" Shouted Kyoryu Gold

"That's why, We want ourselves in the future to Protect the World!" Shouted Kyoryu Pink

"No matter what, We will never give up! Because this is how a Super Hero does!" Shouted Kyoryu Green

"If you won, I will retire and give up! But no! Not today!" Shouted Kyoryu Blue

"We want to see ourselves in the future, because we love ourselves, light too!" Shouted Kyoryu Black

"The future will obviously be a dark future filled with sorrow!" Shouted Shadow Demon while battling the Heroes.

"That's not true! There's 108 of us, and there's only one of a big king! Who do you think will win? US!" Shouted Ace

"Ive experienced this millions of times in Trump Kingdom, just to fight with bad guys!" Shouted Sword

"Our futures shall be painted white, not black! We wouldn't give up because we're Super Heroes!" Shouted Rosetta

"Sword, Ace, and Rosetta's right, just to fight bad guys, she already experienced it millions of times! And yes, our futures are going to be a good one! I wouldn't stop what I'm doing, because I want to see myself in the future! Couldn't you understand us!?" Shouted Diamond

"You are wrong, and I am right! The future will be painted black!" Said Shadow Demon

"No you're not! The guys who recently said those words with courage and pride were right! I am a Hero, our mission? Protect the World!" Shouted Kyoryu Red

"I will never stop doing this, until you guys are DEFEATED!" Said Shadow Demon as he nearly pushed away the Heroes with his Shadow Power.

Everyone grunted. They were pushing away the shadow. They were trying so hard, with their courage in their hearts. Wizard screamed, and powerfully, he pushed out the shadow with his strength.

"What just happened!?" Shouted Shadow Demon

"We will never give up, Forever! I did this because I just gained more strength. Everyone was right, our futures, dreams, and everything, are going to be the best futures yet!" Shouted Wizard.

"No, IT WOULDN'T!" Shouted Shadow Demon.

"Yes, it is! Everyone is right about light! We are Super Heroes, who seldom give up! No matter what, everyone in this world wants light to be revived! We protect the world, and we want to see ourselves in the future! This world is broken because of you! You made this world pitch black! We combine our powers, into one!" Shouted Heart. "Because we are..." She continued

"NOT ALONE!" Shouted everyone.

"Kamen Rider,"

"Super Sentai,"

"Precure,"

"Super Hero..."

"STAR SHOT!"

Their new attack was magnificent, it was like a firework display on the Universe, so everyone in the Universe can see it. The humongous winged star flew. Soon, the giant shooting winged star aimed at the unpurified Jikochuus and Shadow Demon.

Everyone, from Cure Black to Cure Heart, Kamen Rider Blade to Kamen Rider Wizard, and Deka Red to Kyoryu Red screamed with courage. When the screaming nearly end, Heart screams at the end, louder than anything in the Universe.

The attack was really, really strong. And effective. It's the biggest, Universe-sized attack ever. The ultra sonic boom wave that Heart made and the huge winged star combined and attacked the Shadow Demon.

"This can't be! NOOOO!" Shouted the Shadow Demon. And he vanished, through the Light that was revived again.

Yes. Now, the Shadow Demon was dead. Yes, dead, and gone, for good. All the Jikochuus are gone too. And now, the villains had no Plan B, and they finally gave up. Then, the screen fades to black slowly with a close up of an tired, but proud looking face of Heart.


	18. Chapter 16: Finale

The next day, everyone gathered in Hero Park, for a mysterious, secret grand opening of something. The unusual people who got their Psyches stolen worked, now everyone got their Psyches back and they act normally. All the 114 Heroes gathered in the ferris wheel and went to the grand opening zone.

Soon, the Grand Opening Ceremony was about to start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Hero Park presents you... this..." Said the MC. The giant rag was opened. Now, the secret Grand Opening thing was actually... a new land with Precure. Mana was amazed with the land, she can't believe what she saw; a land, related to Precure!

The visitors cheered. All the Precures reacted. Some were overexcited, some cried of happiness, and some stared at it with their jaws opened. "N-No way... This is awesome!" Said Mana. "I-I can't believe it..." Said the speechless Nagisa. "This isn't a dream! Ultra Happy!" Said Miyuki happily.

Meanwhile, Hibiki, who was beside Marvelous, talked "Cap'n.." Said Hibiki. "What is it?" Replied Marvelous. "Here" Said Hibiki. "You can have this. Use the Greatest Power of Suite Precure" She continued. Marvelous slowly took the Ranger Key and he smiled. "Thanks" He said.

All the Precures chat with each other, except for Mana, who was watching them with a smile. Suddenly, someone held her shoulder. It was Haruto. "Hey" He said. "Umm... Congratulations. The Precure Land is based on you and your Precure fellows" He said. "Thanks" Said Mana. Mana hugged Haruto. Haruto felt so 'pleased' that Mana had showed affection to him. He himself was happy.

The Heroes stared at Hero Park's new land, and the Precures were very happy because they have a land of their own.

All the Super Heroes were proud of The World and themselves. Because they are Super Heroes. Their mission? To Protect the World, of course.


	19. Epilogue: The Epic Adventure

3 Months Later...

Mana and friends were walking, like usual. But Mana isn't running. Her face looks sad. "What's wrong~sharu?" Said Sharuru. "Nothing, this park brings me some memories. The battle, Shadow Demon, Haruto..." Said Mana. "Seems like you had liked Haruto-san very much" Said Alice. "Indeed" Replied Mana.

But then, Mana saw Haruto from a far distance. She gasped and ran quickly. "Mana, wait up!" Said Rikka. The 3 girls caught up. "Haruto!" Shouted Mana. Haruto looked back, he gasped "Mana!?" He shouted. Mana ran to him and hugged him. "Haruto! It has been 3 months since I've first met you! You've returned!" Said Mana happily.

"Hey, Mana! 3 Months already?" Said Daigo although it's unknown where is he. Mana stepped forward. The Kyoryugers were there. In front of the Ferris Wheel.

"Daigo, everyone!" Said Mana. "But where is everybody?" She asked. "Follow me" Said Utchi. They walked to the place where Utchi goes. And, they were in Precure Land! Mana gave out a big smile. "Oh My Gosh... Everyone is playing here..." Said Makoto. What they can see is Gentaro, Love, Kazuma, Rin, Luka, Ryuuji, and Yayoi riding the World's fastest Rollercoaster, which is even faster than Ferrari World's Formula Rossa, Miyuki, Marvelous, Erika, Eiji, Philip, Nozomi, Yoko, and Saki playing darts, Tsubomi, Shotaro, Tsukasa, Moune, Hyde, Don, Kanade, Kotoha, and Takeru on a Merry-Go-Round, and Beet, Ellen, Joe, Gai, Inori, Komachi, Sosuke, Ken, Sakuya, and Kai on Go-Karts. And there were more who were eating, joking around, chatting, and more.

"Why is everybody playing here? Especially the men? I thought this is originally for girls?" Asked Mana. "Everyone proclaimed that this land is their favorite land" Said Souji. "Really!?" Said Aguri. "How? Why?" Asked Rikka. "Since there no rollercoasters in Rider and Sentai Land, people requested rollercoasters. This rollercoaster is actually the world's most fun and fastest rollercoaster ever. Every day, the line is full; thousands of people loved it" Explained Amy.

"Seems like that this has been the best land yet" Said Kousuke. "Indeed" Said Haruto. Mana smiled, and looked at her 12 bestest friends. "This has been the Best, yet Most Epic Adventure yet..." Said Mana. And yes, this was really The Most Epic Adventure that the Heroes had ever discovered.

The End

See You Next Year... In Super Hero All Stars 2!  
-Starmix03


End file.
